A new class of broad spectrum antimicrobials has been identified with molecular weight below 2600, high aqueous solubility, low cytotoxicity to mammalian cells such as human erythrocytes and usefulness as preservatives, antibacterial, antifungal, agricultural seed coatings and food additive applications.